The Time Lords
by Sonic-Addict
Summary: In a place where law seems to have gone out of date, a world where only the strongest survive. Few dare to challenge the Time lords. Maybe Sonic and Tails have something to say about this...


This story is a result of a RP between me and .net/u/476171/Jedi_Lord_Author, we both agreed to put it on fan fiction, enjoy :)

OCs used in this story:

Molly Polinsky: Created by Jedi Lord Author

Rich: Created by Sonic-Addict

Time traveller: Created by Jedi Lord Author

Chapter 1

On The planet where most people liked to live, the lush green forests... The clear blue water... Everything was perfect. Unfortunately good times don't last forever. Molly Polinsky stood on top of a high building in downtown Station Square, watching everyone go about their daily lives. It was almost like a defensive society now-a-days. The Time Soldiers, similar to Jedi (Out of Star Wars), had been reduced to keepers of the peace... Not soldiers.

Rich landed next to molly; he was a peace keeper as well. "Seems like another boring day. Seeing animals scurry around makes me sick." He sighs. "Maybe one day we will send them back into nature where they belong."

Molly lowers her head, her eye scanner beeping in several different frequencies. "Let's face it Rich, if it wasn't for us, they'd probably all be dead by now." Her worn clothes told of a time long ago, when war had revenged the Multi-Verse. Her sword at her side looks like it had seen better days.

He smirked. "I suppose your right, as always." He walked to the edge of the roof and turned around. "Don't get too attached to them, there are plans in action to take over mobius, it has a lot of natural power sources deep in the core of the planet. I heard something that the constant use of the chaos emeralds had upset the balance of nature." He smirked. "I don't think even you would understand it if I explained it too you." With a competitive glance he jumped off the roof to complete his rounds.

"Heh, I've heard about that too." She looks up into the sky where the command ship, The Hyperion, hovered about the buildings and streets, rumoured to hold Time Traveller. She smiles and then looks back to where Rich jumped off of the roof. "...If only you knew..." She then disappears in a flash of light.

Deep in the slums, the worst of the worst people lived there. They did everything they could do to survive at any cost. Steeling, deception, murder… You name it. Life where there was no law was horrible to say the least. Tails was sat in a cafe that was built under an old train station. He looked over too Sonic. "I don't think we will find any clues here." He looked around. "Maybe we should try somewhere else." He reached out and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Sonic nods his head. "I think your right buddy." The Hedgehog slouched back into his chair and put his feet up on the table.

"You shouldn't do that, what if the owner sees you!"

"Ah don't worry about it, this place is run down, I'm sure he has more things to worry about."

He took another drink of his hot chocolate. Just then a peace keeper entered the cafe with his light sabre drawn. Tails looked over his shoulder. "Looks like trouble..."

"Let me handle it this time, I'd rather not have to pay your last hospital bill."

"It wasn't that bad! Besides." He shot a stare at Sonic. "You're only saying that because you hate needles…"

Sonic Cringed. "Just watch me work." He stands up and brushes himself down, just as a massive Earthquake shocks the area, several beams of light shoot up from the floor into the ceiling, making the whole cafe' shake and crumble.

The peace keeper leaps back to a safe distance. All the customers were about to get

Crushed. "Whaaaa!" Tails dug deep into his pockets (?) and pulled out a device and threw

It onto the ground, a generated shield covered the whole room halting the rubble.

"Everyone get out fast!" He ordered.

Sonic races out of the cafe', covering the people as they made their way out of the cafe'. "Come on! Hurry!" He turns and faces the peace keeper. "I thought you guys were supposed to keep the peace...not cause trouble!"

He drew his weapon, "You know nothing, Sonic!"

He rubbed his nose. "We'll see." He curled up and attempted a spin dash but only hit air. "Huh where'd he go?" He leaped back next too Tails who also couldn't believe his eyes.

Just then a figure cloaked in a heavy looking trench coat appears from the darkness. "Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower... It looks like, the revolution has finally arrived...and your not prepared for it." The figure raises his head, to reveal Time Traveller's very, very worn out face. Sonic shakes his head. "Bastard!" He charges towards Time Traveller at high speed.

Tails charges forward also, changing some dials on his left arm that increases his abilities for a few seconds (kinda like a ka-o-ken attack in dbz) "He looks tough!"

"Yeah let's make quick work of him and get back, I'm hungry!" Sonic said.

Time Traveller smirks. "Looks like I'm going to have some fun!"

Just as Sonic passes past Time Traveller, to get an idea of how strong he is, Time Traveller grabs Sonic by the head and pushes him backwards...straight into the path of Tails.

Tails was going way to fast to stop and slams head first into Sonic. They both fall hard onto the ground. Dazed, Tails stands up and launches a fast counter attack with his twin tails. "Take this!" He changes the dials on his left arm once again increasing his strength by 30%

Tails collides with Time Traveller, knocking the leader of the former group of Time Soldiers backwards into a wall. Blood trickles down his face and he shakes his head. "Powerful fox... heh." He looks up and straight at Tails, not looking like he had even been fazed by the incident.

"T.. That was one of my most powerful attacks!" He leaps back so he's stood next to Sonic. "This doesn't look good, Sonic. Who the hell is this guy?" He grabs his left tail and rubs it, "It's like hitting a brick wall!"

Sonic shakes his head. "I don't know Tails...maybe we should get out of here. His power seems… Out of this world."

Time Traveller clicks his fingers, and what appears to be an energy force field appears around the two heroes. "I don't think so."

Tails touches the force field and tries to push through it. "It's no good, whatever it is; it doesn't look like we can break it." Just then a Peace maker appears inside the force field and grabs the two heroes. "The names rich, he's to powerful for us at the moment." He looks too Time Traveller. "You will be defeated. Molly has foreseen it." The 3 disappear.

Molly Polinsky is still standing on top of the building when she hears a ruckus from down below in the dark streets, she smirks. "Don't tell me..." She whispers as the wind blows up her hair gently. Just when a familiar person appears from behind her.

As rich, Tails and Sonic was going though time and space something was wrong, very wrong. They seemed to be going forwards in time. "W…what's going on? This must be Time travellers doing!"

Tails looked to rich, "Can't you stop it?"

Rich sighed. "No, there's no way of telling how far forward in time we will go."

A deep machine-like laugh can be heard from the vortex where Rich, Sonic and Tails were falling through. "Looks like we've got more visitors..." The laugh gets even louder and Sonic puts his hands over his ears. "Fucking hell!"

Tails was covering his ears also. "Ahh my head is going to explode!"

Rich puts his hand onto his light sabre. "Here we go again..." He doesn't seem to be bothered by the laugh at all. "Get ready, we're about to re-enter normal space." The light from the other side came closer and closer into view.

If you liked it please review and I'll work on the next chapter :)


End file.
